Крапивник
| wikispecies = Troglodytes troglodytes | commons = Troglodytes troglodytes | itis = 178547 | ncbi = 36278 }} Крапи́вник, или подкоре́нник, оре́шек ( ) — мелкая птица, единственный представитель семейства крапивниковых, обитающий в Америке, Евразии и Северной Африке. Внешне он похож на мягкий пушистый шарик с поднятым торчком коротким хвостиком. Птица очень подвижная, с необычно громким голосом — самцы помечают свою немалую территорию, сидя на каком-нибудь возвышении и выводя разнообразные трели, по благозвучию сравнимые с пением соловья или канарейки. История названия Научное название вида «Troglodytes troglodytes» происходит от древнегреческого слова , что буквально означает «обитающий в пещере». Так в наше время называют троглодитов — доисторических людей, живших в пещерах. По-видимому, это имя было дано птице благодаря особому способу гнездования — в толстостенной шарообразной постройке, со стороны напоминающей пещеру. Саму птицу древние греки называли (иногда или ). Филогенетическое положение right|thumb|250px|[[Кладограмма крапивниковых, предложенная группой Натана Райса (США) на основе сравнения последовательностей митохондриальной ДНКNathan H. Rice, A. Townsend Peterson, Griselda Escalona-Segura. «Phylogenetic Patterns in Montane Troglodytes Wrens» The Condor, Vol. 101, No. 2 (May, 1999), pp. 446—451. PDF http://www.specifysoftware.org/Informatics/bios/biostownpeterson/RPE_C_1999.pdf.]] Согласно классическим представлениям, крапивника отосят к роду настоящих крапивников (Troglodytes) наравне с ещё несколькими видами семейства крапивниковых, такими как T. musculus, T. aedon и T. rufociliatus. Вплоть до конца 1990-х годов среди орнитологов имелся определённый консенсус относительно систематического положения данного таксона. Однако в 1999 году появились результаты исследования группы Натана Райса из Универстета Канзаса (США), основанные на сравнении последовательностей митохондриальной ДНК разных видов. Для большинства видов этого рода результаты подтвердили классическую схему эволюционного происхождения, однако сам крапивник показал более отдалённое родство с остальной группой, нежели это считалось ранее. В результате было решено выделить крапивника в отдельный монотипический род Nannus и трактовать его как Nannus troglodytes. Стоит однако отметить, что использованный метод в настоящее время пока не получил всеобщего одобрения, а полученный генетический материал недостаточен для подтверждения этой гипотезы. Исследования в этом направлении продолжаются. Описание Внешний вид Крапивник — одна из самых маленьких европейских птиц, его длина составляет всего 9—10,5 см, что почти вдвое меньше домового воробья, размах крыльев 15—17 см, а вес около 8—12 г.Killian Mullarney, Lars Svensson, Dan Zetterström, & Peter J. Grant. «Birds of Europe» 1999 ISBN 978-0-691-05054-6 pp.254А. Ф. Ковшарь «Певчие птицы». Алма-Ата, «Кайнар», 1983 Телосложение плотное, с короткой шеей и большой головой. Оперение мягкое, пушистое, в верхней части тела рыжевато-бурое, в нижней буровато-серое. По всему телу имеются поперечные тёмные волнообразные бороздки, которые наиболее ярко выражены на маховых перьях первого и второго порядка крыльев и на кроющих хвоста, из-за чего тело кажется полосатым. Крылья короткие, закруглённые. Хвост также непропорционально короткий (ок. 3,5 смЭнциклопедический словарь / Брокгауз Ф. А. Ефрон И. А. онлайн http://gatchina3000.ru/brockhaus-and-efron-encyclopedic-dictionary/055/55610.htm) и зачастую вздёрнут вертикально вверх. Клюв шиловидный, тонкий, слегка загнут вниз. На бровях видны белые полоски перьев, иногда нечётко выраженные. Ноги очень сильные, розоватого цвета. Самцы и самки внешне друг от друга не отличаются. Молодые птицы также существенных отличий не имеют, хотя у них на спине преобладают ржаво-красные тона, а на голове перья светло-коричневые, с тёмными каёмками на вершинах, которые у взрослых птиц не выражены. Пение left|thumb|150px|Пение крапивника right|thumb|250px|Крапивник возле гнезда Песня у крапивника громкая, красивая, напоминает голос канарейки и включает в себя сочетание различных трелей с характерным сухим треском, звенящими на высокой ноте. Как выразился немецкий натуралист XIX века Альфред Брем, песня крапивника состоит из «длинной сюиты разнообразно сменяющихся высоких флейтовых тонов, которые на середине довольно продолжительной песни переходят в звучную постепенно замирающую трель, последняя повторяется часто и к концу песни, составляя как бы её заключение».Альфред Брем «Жизнь животных. Птицы» 1863—69 гг. В русском переводе «Жизнь животных, 4 изд., т. 4—10, СПБ, 1911—15» На необычно громкое звучание крапивника ссылаются многие авторы — например, выдающийся российский орнитолог Сергей Бутурлин замечает, что «пение крапивника вблизи, например, в комнате, прямо оглушает, и невольно удивляешься, как может такая маленькая птичка петь громче жаворонка или зяблика».Бутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/136.php Поют крапивники почти круглый год, ненадолго прерываясь на время линьки, которая у них приходится на июль — сентябрь.Владимир Остапенко. «Птицы в вашем доме». Москва, «Ариадия», 1996. онлайн http://www.zooclub.ru/birds/vidy/94.shtml Во время пения усаживаются на какое-либо возвышение — пенёк, кучу валежника или ветку сосны или ели. Неожиданно оборвав трель, тут же опускаются на землю и прячутся среди густых зарослей подлеска или корней поваленных деревьев. Замечено, что характер пения европейских птиц заметно отличается от их американских собратьев, но ещё большее различие наблюдается в самой Северной Америке, где две популяции (западная и восточная) территориально отделены друг от друга. Проведя исследования на голосовые различия, орнитологи выдвинули гипотезу, что первоначально американские западные крапивники отклонились от восточной популяции, а в дальнейшем положили начало популяциям Старого Света.Drovetski SV, Zink RM, Rohwer S et al. (2004) Complex biogeo-graphic history of a Holarctic passerine. Proceedings of the RoyalSociety of London. Series B, Biological Sciences, 271, 1471—2954Josep del Hoyo , Andrew Elliott , David A. Christie «Handbook of the Birds of the World, Vol. 10: Cuckoo-Shrikes to Thrushes» Lynx Edicions. 2005. ISBN 84-87334-72-5 Отличия от близких видов * Оперение верхней части тела домового крапивника (Troglodytes aedon) бурое, тогда как у обыкновенного рыжевато-бурое. Нижняя часть тела домового крапивника выглядит значительно светлее. * У травяного короткоклювого крапивника (Cistothorus platensis) на спине и верхней части головы имеются полоски белых перьев, которые у обыкновенного крапивника отсутствуют. * Скальный длинноклювый крапивник (Salpinctes obsoletus) заметно крупнее, и к тому же его серое брюшко и бурая спина резко контрастируют между собой, тогда как у обыкновенного крапивника эта разница менее ярко выражена.House wren Troglodytes aedon. Identification Tips. USGS Распространение Ареал Крапивники распространены как в Евразии и Северной Африке, так и Северной Америке. Полагают, что изначально крапивник был исключительно американским видом, поскольку все остальные виды семейства крапивниковых (а их более 60-ти) обитают исключительно в Новом Свете. Вероятнее всего, на территорию Азии, а затем Европы и Африки, он попал через «Берингийский мост» — существовавший когда-то широкий перешеек между Америкой и Азией на месте нынешнего Берингова пролива.Donald E. Kroodsma, Hiroshi Momose «Songs of the Japanese Population of the Winter Wren (Troglodytes troglodytes)» The Condor, Vol. 93, No. 2 (May, 1991), pp. 424—432 онлайн http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0010-5422%28199105%2993%3A2%3C424%3ASOTJPO%3E2.0.CO%3B2 left|thumb|300px|Типичное место обитания крапивника — сырой хвойный лес с густым подлеском В континентальной части Северной Америки имеются две территориально разделённые между собой гнездовые популяции: «восточная», которая включает в себя юго-восток Канады (южные районы провинций Онтарио, Квебек, Нью-Брансуик, Манитоба, а также о. Ньюфаундленд) и северо-восток США (Новая Англия и районы Великих озёр). Большинство птиц этой популяции в зимнее время мигрируют в южные и юго-восточные регионы США и северо-восточные регионы Мексики. В «западную» популяцию входят птицы юга Аляски, Британской Колумбии, Айдахо, Вашингтона, Орегона и Северной Калифорнии. Птицы этой популяции либо ведут оседлый образ жизни, либо кочуют на небольшие расстояния. Несколько различающихся между собой подвидов живут оседло на Алеутских и других прилегающих к Аляске островах.Gough, G. A., Sauer, J. R., Iliff, M. Patuxent Bird Identification Infocenter. 1998. Version 97.1. Patuxent Wildlife Research Center, Laurel, MD. http://www.mbr-pwrc.usgs.gov/id/framlst/infocenter.html В Европе обитают почти повсеместно, отсутствуя лишь в северной части Скандинавии и в Российской Федерации севернее Архангельской, Вологодской, Пермской областей и Карелии, а также в низовьях Волги. Полагают, что северная граница их ареала проходит вдоль январской изотермы в −7 °C. На большей части территории Европы птицы живут оседло либо кочуют на небольшие расстояния, и лишь на северо-западе России и Скандинавии в зимнее время мигрируют. На юге Европейской части России, за исключением Кавказа, птицы встречаются только в зимнее время. В Азии встречаются на обширной территории от Малой Азии до Дальнего Востока, Курильских, Командорских островов и Японии. Обитают в Турции, на Кипре, в Ливане, Средней и Центральной Азии, Казахстане, севере Китая, на Корейском полуострове и Гималаях. В Индии обитают на севере страны. В Сибири и на Дальнем Востоке встречаются восточнее Баргузинского хребта, верховьев рек Олекма и Витим и Южного Забайкалья.Иванов А. И., Штегман Б. К. Краткий определитель птиц СССР. Л.: Наука, 1978. 560 с. В Азии мигрируют птицы, гнездящиеся в Восточной Сибири, Дальнем Востоке и о. Сахалин. Подвиды, обитающие на островах Японии, ведут оседлый образ жизни. В Северной Африке встречаются вдоль побережья Средиземного моря и в атласских горах в Марокко. Место обитания Место обитания крапивника — сырые хвойные и тёмные смешанные, реже лиственные леса с густым подлеском и захламлённым валежником, заросшие овраги, пустыри, прибрежные заросли рек и ручьёв, вересковые пустоши, иногда культивируемые человеком ландшафты: сады и парки с живыми изгородями и поросшие травой. В некоторых случаях, как например на Командорских островах, он селится среди скал с редким кустарником. Как правило, гнездится недалеко от воды. Держится около земли, проворно пробираясь среди зарослей и бурелома. Летает неохотно, на небольшие расстояния и по прямой линии. Избегает открытых пространств, в случае опасности укрытие ищет на земле. По некоторым сведениям, подобно мышам способен передвигаться под снегом. Крапивники уживаются как в низинной, так и гористой местности: например, в горах Тянь-Шаня он населяет хвойные леса на высоте от 1400 до 3000 мМир птиц Казахстана. онлайн http://www.birds.kz/Troglodytes%20troglodytes/index.html, а в Непале встречается на высоте от 2500 до 4800 м над уровнем моря. Социальное поведение В отличие от многих других видов семейства, обитающих в тропическом и субтропическом климате, крапивники обычно живут одиночно либо парами и строго придерживаются своей территории, охраняя её от других птиц. Однако в ночное время птицы собираются группами, выбирая для ночлега какое-нибудь наземное укрытие — корневище дерева, углубление в земле либо другой укромный уголок. В одном месте таких птиц обычно собирается до 10 особей, хотя известны случаи, когда в Северной Америке в одном укрытии было обнаружена 31 птица, а в Европе даже 96. В укрытиях птицы держатся прижавшись друг к другу в несколько слоёв по кругу, при этом повернувшись головой к центру. Считается, что таким образом птицы сохраняют своё тепло в северные холодные ночи. Размножение right|thumb|250px|Птенцы крапивника в гнезде Половая зрелость наступает уже на следующий год после вылупления.Einhard Bezzel: BLV Handbuch Vögel. BLV Buchverlag GmbH & Co. KG, München, Seite 382—383, 2006, ISBN 3-8354-0022-3 В случае миграции крапивник появляется в местах гнездовий относительно рано, ещё когда лежит снег. В северной части Российской Федерации он, как правило, появляется в первой половине апреля, а, например, в Южном Забайкалье только в конце мая. О прилёте птиц можно узнать очень быстро, так как самец занимает территорию и сразу начинает издавать трескучие позывные крики. Район выбирается тщательно — это должна быть территория с многочисленными местами для укрытий — например, густой кустарник или группа поваленных деревьев. Самец самостоятельно приступает к строительству большого количества гнёзд, что для других птиц не характерно (однако подобную стратегию практикуют и другие виды семейства крапивниковых). У крапивника таких гнёзд бывает 6—12, хотя на западе Северной Америки их обычно меньше. Причина, по которой птицы тратят массу своей энергии на возведение такого количества неиспользуемых впоследствии гнёзд, неизвестна, однако в ходе экспериментов установлено, что самки отдают предпочтение самцам с бо́льшим количеством построек.Matthew R. Evansa and Joe L. Burn «An experimental analysis of mate choice in the wren: a monomorphic, polygynous passerine» Behavioral Ecology. University of Oxford Vol. 7 Pp. 101—108 онлайн http://beheco.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/abstract/7/1/101 Каждое гнездо устанавливается невысоко над землёй либо прямо на земле — между корней и веток лежащего дерева, в низком щелевидном дупле, на берегу ручья, и представляет из себя шарообразное образование с толстыми стенками общим диаметром 90—120 мм с маленьким (около 50 мм в диаметре) боковым входным отверстием. В качестве строительного материала могут использоваться еловые прутики, листья папоротника, сухие травинки, лишайник или любой подобный находящийся поблизости материал. Непременным атрибутом готового гнезда служат комки зелёного мха и сухие прошлогодние листья. Как правило, первоначально все гнёзда в разной степени недостроены, и только когда самка выберет подходящее для кладки гнездо, оно достраивается и выстилается изнутри. В качестве подстилки используются мох, кусочки шерсти и перья, но иногда подстилки может и не быть вовсе. Оставшиеся гнёзда попеременно используются самцом для ночлега. У крапивников хорошо развита полигиния — то есть, на одного самца может приходиться две и более самок.E. A. Armstrong. «The wren» London, 1955 Исследования, проводимые в Западной Европе, показали, что около половины всех самцов полигамны, тогда как в Северной Америке этот показатель несколько ниже. За сезон бывает одна или две кладки яиц, первая из которых в Центральной Европе приходится на апрель — май, а вторая — на июнь — июль.Einhard Bezzel: BLV Handbuch Vögel. BLV Buchverlag GmbH & Co. KG, München, Seite 382—383, 2006, ISBN 3-8354-0022-3 Как правило, кладка состоит из 5—7 белых с красноватыми пятнышками яиц размером (16—18) х (12—13) мм. Интенсивность крапления варьирует у различных подвидов, а у командорского крапивника (подвид T. t. pallescens) пятна отсутствуют вовсе. Насиживает одна самка, инкубационный период составляет 13—16 дней.Измайлов И. В., Боровицкая Г. К. 1973. Птицы Юго-Западного Забайкалья. Владимир.Ehrlich, P., Dobkin, D., and Wheye, D. (1988). The Birders Handbook: A Field Guide to the Natural History of North American Birds. New York: Simon and Schuster Inc. Птенцы вылупляются голые и беспомощные. Ухаживают за ними оба родителя, однако в случае полигинии роль самца в этом процессе может заметно снизиться. Гнездо птенцы покидают довольно быстро, уже через 11—12 дней.Боголюбов А. С., Жданова О. В., Кравченко М. В. Москва, «Экосистема», 2006 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/136.php В Евразии крапивники часто становятся жертвой обыкновенной кукушки (Cuculus canorus), которая подбрасывает им в гнездо свои яйца. По результатам наблюдений, проведённых в Северной Америке в условиях дикой природы, средняя продолжительность жизни крапивника составляет 4,1 года.Klimkiewicz, M. K., R. B. Clapp, and A. G. Futcher, 1983. Longevity records of North American birds: Remizidae through Parulinae. Journal of Field Ornithology 54: 287—294. онлайн http://www.demogr.mpg.de/longevityrecords/0303.htm Питание right|thumb|250px|Основной корм крапивников — насекомые и другие беспозвоночные животные Основу рациона крапивников составляют различные насекомые и другие беспозвоночные животные: кузнечики, жуки и их личинки, уховёртки, пауки, равноногие ракообразные, многоножки, мокрицы, улитки и т. п. Осенью, когда животного корма становится недостаточно, употребляют в пищу ягоды (чернику, бузину), семена некоторых растений и даже морские водоросли. В отличие от других видов семейства, крапивники иногда могут охотиться на головастиков и мелкую рыбу, бродя по мелководью наподобие болотных птиц. Корм добывают на земле, обшаривая сырые места, кучи хвороста, корни деревьев и заросли кустарников. Иногда сопровождают барсуков, собирая растревоженных ими насекомых. Крапивник и человек Экология и охрана В целом популяция крапивников считается постоянной — этому способствуют как стабильность используемых ими ландшафтов, так и уживаемость с человеком. Некоторые подвиды, в особенности обитающие на островах, в отдельные годы испытывают значительные колебания численности — к ним, в частности, можно отнести подвиды T. t. mosukei с островов Ицу в Японии, T. t. hirtensis с архипелага Сент-Килда в Шотландии или T. t. fridariensis с острова Фэйр ( ). В Российской Федерации подвид T. t. dauricus включён в Красную книгу Бурятии (II категория), а подвид T. t. pallescens — в Красную книгу Севера Дальнего Востока России и Красную книгу России (III категория). Обычаи, легенды и фольклор Крапивник оставил большой след в культурном наследии самых разных народов Европы. У древних кельтов он считался священной птицей: ирландцы называли его «''Drui-en''», что буквально означало «птица друидов» — то есть, птица замкнутой касты жрецов и поэтов, а у древних валлийцев слово «''Dryw''» обозначало как друидов, так и самого крапивника. Кельты верили, что крапивник, которого ассоциировали с богом грома Таранисом, принёс людям с небес на Землю огонь, хотя и сжёг себе при этом крылья. Единственной птицей, не поделившейся с ним своими перьями, оказалась сова, и в наказание за это она стала вынуждена жить одна, поскольку другие птицы начали её сторониться. Жители острова Мэн верили, что в крапивник когда-то был злым эльфом, превращённым в птицу, и совершали над ним ритуальное убийство.W. G. Wood-Martin, ed.cit., Vol. II, p. 149; и S. Morrison, MANX FAIRY TALES (Peel, 1939, 2nd edition), pp. 134-7 онлайн http://pechkin.rinet.ru/x/smp/xlat/Briggs_KM/FITAL/Kb_1_8.txt Вплоть до недавнего времени на День Святого Стефана (26 декабря) у ирландцев существовал обычай поймать и убить крапивника, и подвестить его тушку на шесте, что символизировало уход Старого года. right|thumb|250px|Иллюстрация [[XIX века]] В фольклоре многих народов Западной Европы широко известна притча о том, как крапивник стал «Царём птиц». Первоначальный источник этой притчи точно не определён, однако полагают, что первым её рассказчиком мог быть древнегреческий баснописец Эзоп. Суть притчи заключается в том, что разные птицы устроили между собой соревнование, кто из них взлетит выше других. Самой сильной птицей оказался орёл, и он поднялся в воздух выше всех. Однако у него в перьях спрятался маленький крапивник, и когда орёл в зените уже был готов объявить себя царём, крапивник оторвался от него и взлетел на несколько дюймов выше.Handwörterbuch des deutschen Aberglaubens, hg. von H. Bächtold-Stäubli. 9. Bd. Berlin, 1938—1941, SS. 881—884. След «королевского» происхождения крапивника дошёл до нас в названии этой птицы на нескольких европейских языках. Уже дрвевнегреческие философы Аристотель и Плутарх называли эту птицу Basileus («король») или Basiliskos («королёк»).von Karl Wilhelm Beichert. Vorbote von Caesers Ermordung Прочитано 2007-08-24 В современном немецком языке имеется более 400 диалектных синонимов крапивника, причём основные так или иначе имеют царский корень: например, слово «Zaunkönig» буквально означает «''Царь оград''».Trübners Deutsches Wörterbuch, hg. von W. Mitzka. 8. Bd. Berlin, 1956, SS. 339—340.Deutscher Wortatlas, hg. von W. Mitzka. 1. Bd. Gießen, 1951, Karte 43. Крапивник оставил свой след и в русской классической литературе. В рукописном варианте «Сказке о рыбаке и рыбке» А. С. Пушкина имеются такие строки: Поскольку ранее в русской литературе птица с таким именем не встречалась, известный русский литературовед М. Ф. Мурьянов провёл исследование на тему источника данного выражения.М. Ф. Мурьянов. К тексту «Сказки о рыбаке и рыбке» онлайн http://feb-web.ru/feb/pushkin/serial/v71/v71-103-.htm В результате учёный пришёл к выводу, что имя птицы Пушкин скорее всего позаимствовал из материалов средневековой латинской лексикографии, где оно упоминается как strofilus со ссылкой на английскую рукопись 1200 годаR. E. Latham. Revised medieval Latin word-list from British and Irish sources. London, 1965, p. 455, 495., или правильнее trochilus''The Oxford English dictionary, vol. 11. Oxford, 1933, p. 390. — производное от ионийско-аттического слова τρόχίλόςH. Frisk. Griechisches etymologisches Wörterbuch, 20. Lfg. Heidelberg, 1969, S. 928., которым древние именовали крапивника. right|thumb|200px|Марка [[Фарерские острова|Фарерских островов с изображением крапивника]] В наше время эта маленькая птичка также не оставляет равнодушными поэтов. Вот два четверостишья из стихотворения Ксении Авиловой Ксения Авилова. Поэтическая орнитология. онлайн http://www.rbcu.ru/birds/stories/poeticornithology.html: Интересные факты * Римский писатель и биограф Гай Светоний Транквилл в своём труде «Жизнь двенадцати цезарей» описывает, что крапивник стал одним из многих предзнаменований убийства Юлия Цезаря, когда «в день перед Идами марта 44 года до рождества Христова в курию Помпей, преследуемый птицами из соседней рощи, влетел с веткой лавра и там же был растерзан».Гай Светоний Транквилл «Жизнь двенадцати цезарей» онлайн http://ancienthistory.about.com/library/bl/bl_text_suetcaesar.htm * Крапивник Лиммершин, ''«странная птичка», рассказывает сказку Белый котик в «Книге джунглей» Редьярда Киплинга. * Немецкий оборот «jemand freut sich wie ein Zaunkönig»дословный перевод: «радуется как крапивник» означает «петь от радости».Немецкий язык, быт и образ жизни глазами русского. онлайн http://subscribe.ru/archive/job.lang.deutschland/200212/08222938.html * Во время Первой мировой войны в 1917—1919 гг в Великобритании была образована «Женская Королевская Военно-Морская Служба» ( , сокращённо WRNS), объединявшая женщин — служащих, поваров, телеграфистов и электриков Британских ВМФ. Аббревиатура оказалась созвучной английскому слову wren (буквально, крапивник), и вскоре приобрела нарицательный смысл. «Крапивниками» стали называть обслуживающий персонал. В 1939 году, с началом Второй мировой войны служба была восстановлена и просуществовала до 1993 года, после чего была реорганизована. Одним из призывных лозунгов службы было «Присоединяйся к Крапивникам и освободи мужчину для службы на флоте» ( ).«The Women’s Royal Naval Service» The WRNS: Formation and history to the present day«Women at war» The Wrens — Women’s Royal Naval Service. Прочитано 2007-08-27 Подвиды Подвид Распространение T. t. troglodytes (Linnaeus, 1758) Континентальная Европа от Пиренейского п-ова на западе до Урала на востоке, Скандинавского п-ова на северо-востоке и Греции на юго-востоке T. t. alascensis (Baird, 1869) Острова Прибылова (Алеутские острова, США) T. t. borealis (Fischer, 1861) Фарерские острова T. t. cypriotes (Bate, 1903) Кипр, Родос, Крит, Ливан T. t. dauricus (Dubowski et Taczanowki, 1884) Южное Забайкалье, Маньчжурия, Уссурийский край, Корея, Южный Сахалин T. t. fridariensis (Williamson, 1951) Остров Фэйр (Великобритания) T. t. fumigatus (Temminck, 1835) Острова Хонсю, Кюсю, Хоккайдо, Цусима, Ики (Япония); остров Чеджудо (Южная Корея) T. t. hebridensis (Meinertzhagen, 1924) Внешние Гебриды (Великобритания) T. t. helleri (Osgood, 1901) Острова Кадьяк, Афогнак, Ресбери (США, у берегов Аляски) T. t. hiemalis (Vieillot, 1819) Восточная часть Северной Америки (США, Канада) T. t. hirtensis (Seebohm, 1884) Архипелаг Сент-Килда (Великобритания) T. t. hyrcanus (Zarudny & Loudon, 1905) Малая Азия, Кавказ, Забайкалье, Северный и Восточный Иран T. t. idius (Richmond, 1907) Северные провинции Китая: Цинхай, сев. и центр. Ганьсу, Шаньси, сев. Шэньси, Шаньдун, юж. Хэбэй T. t. indigenus (Clancey, 1937) Великобритания, Ирландия T. t. islandicus (Hartert, 1907) Исландия T. t. juniperi (Hartert, 1922) Северо-Западная Киренаика T. t. kabylorum (Hartert, 1910) Северо-Западная Африка, Южная Испания, Балеарские острова T. t. kiskensis (Oberholser, 1919) Алеутские острова (США) — между Крысьими островами и островами Амак и Амагат T. t. koenigi (Schiebel, 1910) Корсика (Франция), Сардиния (Италия) T. t. kurilensis (Stejneger, 1889) Остров Шиашкотан, Северные Курильские острова T. t. magrathi (Whitehead, CHT, 1907) Афганистан, Пакистан T. t. meligerus (Oberholser, 1900) Остров Булдир и Крысьи острова (Алеутские острова, США) T. t. mosukei (Momiyama, 1923) Острова Ицу (Япония) T. t. muiri (Rea, 1986) Тихоокеанское побережье Орегона и Северной Калифорнии T. t. neglectus (Brooks, WE, 1872) Кашмир (Индия) и Гималаи T. t. nipalensis (Blyth, 1845) Непал, индийский штат Сикким T. t. obscurior (Rea, 1986) Тихоокеанское побережье Центральной Калифорнии T. t. ochroleucus (Rea, 1986) Британская Колумбия (Канада), Аляска (США) T. t. ogawae (Hartert, 1910) Остров Яку (Япония) T. t. orii (Yamashina, 1938) Острова Дайто (Япония) T. t. pacificus (Baird, SF, 1864) Запад Северной Америки (США, Канада) T. t. pallescens (Ridgway, 1883) Командорские острова T. t. petrophilus (Oberholser, 1919) Аляска T. t. pullus (Burleigh, 1935) Восточная часть Северной Америки (США, Канада) T. t. salebrosus (Burleigh, 1959) Штат Вашингтон (США), Британская Колумбия (Канада) T. t. seguamensis (Gabrielson & Lincoln, 1951) Алеутские острова Сегуам, Амутка и Юнаска T. t. semidiensis (Brooks, WP, 1915) Острова Семиди (Алеутские острова, США) T. t. stevensoni (Oberholser, 1930) Штат Вашингтон (США), Британская Колумбия (Канада) T. t. subpallidus (Zarudny & Loudon, 1905) Северо-восточный Иран, горы Паропамиз (Афганистан), Туркменистан T. t. szetschuanus (Hartert, E, 1910) Китай (провинции Ганьсу, Шэньси, Сычуань, Хубэй) T. t. taivanus (Hartert, E, 1910) Тайвань T. t. talifuensis (Sharpe, 1902) Китайская провинция Юньнань T. t. tanagensis (Oberholser, 1919) Остров Амчитка (Алеутские острова, США) T. t. tianschanicus (Sharpe, 1881) Тянь-Шань, Джунгарский Алатау, Тарбагатай, Саур T. t. zagrossiensis (Zarudny & Loudon, 1908) Юго-Западный Иран T. t. zetlandicus (Hartert, E, 1910) Шетлендские острова Примечания Ссылки * Ареал гнездования крапивника в [[Северная Америка|Северной Америке]. Карта BBS ( Breeding Bird Survey)] * Места зимовок крапивника в [[Северная Америка|Северной Америке]. Карта CBC ( Christmas Bird Count)] * Крапивник в Красной Книге Бурятии * Winter wren Troglodytes troglodytes. Identification Tips * Крапивник на сайте Мир птиц Казахстана * Пение крапивника (аудио-файл) * Территориальные условия воспроизводства крапивника * Командорский крапивник Troglodytes troglodytes pallescens (Ridgway, 1883) * Распространение подвидов в Европе, Азии и Северной Африке * Классификация крапивника * Крапивник и День Святого Стефана Категория:Крапивниковые Категория:Птицы России Категория:Птицы Северной Америки Категория:Птицы Европы Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Птицы Африки